The Racing Stripes Archive
by NoodlesofVictory
Summary: Everything there is to know about the Racing Stripes main characters. Second chapter on hiatus 'til I finish introducing all the characters. Yaoi. RenBya, Grimmichi, one sided Renichi, Ulquihime, among others.


**I made this during my classes, for reference in writing my other fic, Racing Stripes. I was going for a character sheet I could use while typing. So, here it is. I may add more later. Mind you, this is not all I wrote down, only the Character Datasheets in the order I came up with them. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ "RACING STRIPES"! SPOILERS!**

**These are the files contained in the folder given to Byakuya. So you know what they said.  
**

_Teir Harribel _

_Teir "Blue Typhoon" Harribel is the team leader, believed to work for another, more prominent figure. She is a retired criminal and singer, now under the occupation of professional street racer. She is immensely intelligent, enough so to avoid the FBI and many other agencies from capturing her. She has decided to attempt a heist, of her own conception or not, of which the target is three billion in U.S currency. She has hired a team of professionals to attempt this, and their respective profiles are attached to this document._

_Known Information_

_Female, 28 years old._

_Russian_

_Height: 5'9_

_She has dark skin, green eyes and messy, short blonde hair with three, braided locks. Harribel is calm, level-headed, and cautious. She is noted to be an expert with guns as well as mechanics. No known family._

_Preferred Vehicle of Choice: 2012 Shelby GT500  
_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Ichigo "Spice" Kurosaki is the team's interrogator. Professional Informant. Uses his looks and sharp tongue to get anything he wants, out of anybody he wants. Provided he can convince Grimmjow, his partner and love interest, to let him._

_Known Information_

_Male, 23 years old._

_Japanese/American_

_Height: 5'8_

_Tangerine hair, brown eyes. A cocky, haughty and occasionally seductive personality. Ichigo is often described as a lean, mean, street racing machine by fellow racers. No known family._

_Preferred Vehicle of Choice: His Black Porsche 911 Turbo, aptly named Zangetsu._

_Pets: A white pit-bull named 'Shiro'. Rides backseat on most of his owner's jobs. Seems to despise anyone besides Ichigo, and anything or anyone without Milkbone treats. Hates any form of train-based travel. Identifiable by his black leather harness, and bone-breaking tendencies.  
_

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_

_Grimmjow "Sexta" Jaegerjaquez is the team's mechanic. Has a characteristic accent, and violent tendencies. His currently deceased acquaintances claim that "If It's broken, Jag can fix it." Extremely successful street racer, with 469 established victories. It is believed he met Ichigo at one of these races. Grimmjow is considered to be extremely dangerous in hand to hand, as well as with weapons. Prefers his silver brass knuckles. No known family._

_Known Information_

_Male, 26 years old._

_German_

_Height: 6'1_

_Styled sky-blue hair and blue, catlike irises. Grimmjow is identifiable by the teal eye tattoos around the edge of his eyes. Visibly muscled. He possesses a large black panther tattoo on his upper left arm. _

_Preferred Vehicle of Choice: His 2012 ZX-14R motorcycle, crowned 'Pantera' by his supporters due to the black panther etched into the metal. It is unknown whether Grimmjow also calls his bike this. It has been stated that others should not "Scratch her paint, if you enjoy walking."_

_Pets: It has been leaked that although he will not admit it, he enjoys the company of kittens. No registered pets. It is reported that he is on neutral standing with Shiro.  
_

_Ulquiorra Cifer_

_Ulquiorra "Pale Demon" Cifer is the team's tech expert. He is a capable hacker, and has the experience to access the NSA's priority files. He has never been apprehended or identified, and is one of Interpol's ten most wanted. Ulquiorra is currently engaged to Orihime Inoue; however her whereabouts are unknown, due to Ulquiorra's intervention. Her neighbors and friends have claimed not to have seen her since her disappearance. Further investigation has been discussed._

_Known Information_

_Male, 31 years old._

_French/Japanese_

_Height: 5'7_

_Loosely worn black hair, unusually bright green eyes. Remarkably pale. Thinly built, but considered a capable fighter. No officer is to approach unarmed. Ulquiorra has two green streak tattoos under his eyes. When he acquired these is unknown. Skilled driver. His strength li__es in drifting._

_Preferred Vehicle of Choice: '67 Shelby Mustang_

_Pets: He considers Orihime's pets "Enough of a nuisance, thank you."  
_

_Renji Abarai_

_Renji "Brand" Abarai is the team's chameleon. He can blend into any environment, disappear into any crowd. His invisible status is dependent on his famed outrageous luck and his wit. Renji's outer appearance changes by the hour, the only constant his tribal tattoos. Said to be a ladies man, as well as a gay stripper on some occasions. All of his partners have claimed him as 'spectacular', but know nothing of his location afterwards. No known family._

_Known Information_

_Male, 24 years old._

_Brazilian_

_Height: 6'0_

_Bronze complexion, spike like black tattoos covering most of his broad shoulders and forehead. He is described as arrogant, and confident in his abilities. The true color of his hair and eyes are rumored to be bright red, and black. He races for high stakes very often, winning almost every time. Many blame it on his infamous luck, others his guile. Abarai knows his way with words, including being fluent in 12 languages._

Preferred Vehicle of Choice: His beloved 949 Ferrari LaFerrari.

**Yeah I made Ulquiorra French. He's got delicate features, alright? Did I miss anything? Let me know if so! Or if you want me to add something. Review button is below! Like, right down there. Yeah, there. Good. NOW, REVIEW! I can literally watch the view count go up, and you guys NOT reviewing. I swear to god, I'll not write anything, like, for three months if you don't write a review. I doesn't have to be a complete sentence! And I read ALL my reviews, just so you know.**


End file.
